Onigafuchi Village
Onigafuchi, later to be known as Hinamizawa, is home to a mysterious local disease that causes violent behavior in those infected with it, once the infection reaches a certain level. During the feudal era of Japan, Onigafuchi was home to a group of villagers who believed they were descended from demons. This was due to stories about a mass Hinamizawa Syndrome outbreak that resulted in widespread bloodshed. Not knowing about the infection, the villagers believed that those villagers with demonic blood had reverted their evil nature, and massacred the fully human inhabitants of the village. In order to stop this from happening again, they made human sacrifices to the god of their local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro. On the night of an event called the Watanagashi Festival in June, the villagers would take a sacrificial victim, torture them, before finally having a priest or shrine maiden cut open their intestines with a sword, scythe, or sharpened hoe-like tool. The victim would be left to bleed to death as they villagers all took a piece of their intestines and floated it in the river, symbolically washing away the sins of the village. In addition to this violent ritual, the Hinamizawans also tortured and murdered those who violated the "laws" of Oyashiro, including outsiders entering the town, villagers attempting to leave the town, and those who enter forbidden areas in the shrine to Oyashiro. Battle vs. Nanashi (by SPARTAN 119) Nanashi walked along a narrow path in the middle of the woods, on the side of a mountain overlooking a village along a river in the valley. Up ahead, the ronin spotted a the flickering light of numerous torches. As he got closer, Nanashi realized it was a Shinto shrine, with a number of people attending what looked like some sort of ceremony. Something, however, didn't seem right. Nanashi thought he heard the groans of a wounded man amidst the sounds of the chanting and taiko drums of the ceremony. Nanashi walked into the forest and walked closer, moving from tree to tree until he got a good view of the crowd and the cermony. On a stage at the front of the temple, there stood a group of Shinto priests and shrine maidens. The priests all had demonic-looking masks on. Then, Nanashi saw what was in the middle of the group: A bound man, with blood flowing down from his hands. It looked like nails had been driven into his fingers. Nanashi looked on in horror, moving his hand down to the handle of his katana, ready to draw the blade if he was discovered. The Shinto priest spoke: "Oyashiro-sama, we offer this sacrifice to you so that you may bless this village and ensure peace." The priest the drew a katana and made a gash across the man's lower torso. A shrine maiden then advanced to with a tool similar to a hoe, only ornately decorated. The shrine maiden then brought the hoe down on the victim's torso. The sacrificial victim let out a blood curdling scream as the shrine maiden tore out the victim's intestines. Nanashi drew his sword fully. These people in this village, who practiced this horrific corruption of Shinto beliefs were dangerous. There was not doubt of that. The priest of the shrine noticed the torchlight reflected off Nanashi's blade and turned to towards him and said. "An outsider has dared set foot on the forbidden land of the village of Onigafuchi", the priest said, "Kill him in accordance with the laws given to us by Oyashiro-sama" The priest raised his katana and the shrine maiden the ceremonial hoe menacingly, while about 20 villagers armed themselves with axes, scythes, knives and any other improvised weapons they could find and ran at Nanashi. The Shinto priest made it their first, swing his katana in a wide slashing arc. Nanashi jumped backwards, avoiding the blade, and made a diagonal slice at his attacker. The priest in the mask blocked the blow with his sword. He clearly had some experience, but he was no warrior That was made obvious as the shrine maiden armed with the ceremonial hoe swung her weapon at Nanashi's side, only for Nanashi to take his sheath in his other hand and block the attack. Nanashi sidestepped as second attack by the sword-toting priest and thrust his katana through his back, killing the priest who appeared to be the ring leader of this human-sacrificing cult. Nanashi then responded to an attack by the shrine maiden by slicing straight through the ceremonial hoe and into her torso, taking out another participant in the grotesque ceremony. (18 Onigafuchi villagers remaining) The rest of the Onigafuchi villagers were not pleased with the recent turn of events. They charged in with assorted improvised melee weapons. Nanashi drew a black powder grenades he had captured from the Ming and lit it using a torch along the path, before tossing it into the incoming horde. The grenade exploded, killing two of the Onigafuchi villagers and stunning a couple more. Nanashi retreated into the woods on the slope of the mountains surrounding Onigafuchi, and turned, sword at the ready to face his attackers from a height advantage. An Onigafuchi villager armed with a nata swung the weapon at Nanashi, only for the ronin to dodge his attack by jumping to the side. Nanashi's foot hit a rock, causing him to slide down the slope for a few feet. Thinking quickly, Nanashi stuck his sword out as he slid down hill, slashing the Onigafuchi villager's throat. Nanashi grabbed the villager's nata and threw it at another of his attackers, the machete-like blade embedding itself in the Onigafuchi villager's forehead, killing him instantly. (14 Onigafuchi villagers remaining) Two more Onigafuchi villagers came at Nanashi, one armed with an axe, the other a hammer. The attacker with the axe made a horizontal swing, which Nanashi dodged, but it put him dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. The axeman raised his weapon over his head for a powerful vertical strike, but Nanashi thrust his blade forward, into his attacker's chest. Nanashi pulled his katana out of his fallen attacker and focused on the other Onigafuchi villager, who carried a hammer. The hammer-wielder swung at Nanashi, only for Nanashi to dodge and strike back, killing him with a slash going into his torso. However, as Nanashi attacked, he slipped off the cliff. Thankfully, Nanashi grabbed onto a tree growing up over the roughly fifty-foot cliff. Nanashi climbed down from the tree to about twelve feet above the ground, when he realized he was surrounded by a mob of Onigafuchians. "Nigeranai"- "You cannot escape", one of them shouted, wielding a scythe menacingly. Nanashi jumped down from the tree and swung his katana, decapitating the man with the scythe, before turning the face the rest of the mob. Nanashi landed on his knees, as a pair of Onigafuchians rounded on him with axes. Nanashi swung his sword, catching one of the Onigafuchians in the leg, dropping him to the ground, before Nanashi got up and stabbed him through the back. (8 Onigafuchi Villagers remaining) An Onigafuchi villager with a scythe rounded on Nanashi, slashing at him. The scythe-wielder missed, but the scythe hooked Nanashi's sword out of his hand. Nanashi drew a Chinese Dao he had taken during his battle with the Ming and slashed the scythe-wielder's throat, before slicing into the head of another Onigafuchian with a hammer, splitting his skull. Nanashi picked up his katana with his other hand and sliced with both swords, each in an opposite direction, killing two more of his assailants in a spray of blood. (4 Onigafuchi Villagers remaining) The four survivors of the angry mob raised their weapons and charged at Nanashi, each from a different direction. Nanashi ducked an axe strike and slashed with his dao, cutting into the axeman's chest. The Onigafuchian with the axe fell as Nanashi turned to face the last three villagers, swords in both hands. Nanashi threw the dao at one of the attacker, who carried a scythe, lodging the blade in his neck and dropping him to the ground, before sidestepping an attacker with thrust at him with a knife and making a powerful two-handed strike that severed his attacker's arm and went into the torso far enough to kill him instantly. The final attacker came after Nanashi with an axe in hand. Only for Nanashi to pull his katana out of the dead body of his last attacker and thrust his sword the enemies' chest. The Onigafuchian fell to the ground as Nanashi retrieved his dao from the dead body and walked away from the scene of carnage, wanting to leave this village of horrors as quickly as possible. (0 Onigafuchi Villagers remaining) WINNER: Nanashi Expert's Opinion Nanashi won this match because of his greater combat training, skill, agility, and his experience in fighting multiple opponents at once, as well as his superior weapons. This gave Nanashi the win in spite of the Onigafuchi Villager's superior numbers. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Order (by SPARTAN 119) The Order: Onigafuchi Villager: x25 Five Order members looked around them, having apparently being transported in Silent Hill's hostile "Otherworld". They stood in the woods at the edge of a Japanese Shinto shrine, on a mountainside overlooking a village of thatched roofed huts. It was night, but their were no electric lights, only what looked like flaming torches lighting the area around the shrine. Suddenly, they heard chanting in a foreign language and the sound of drums. They turned to see some sort of ceremony going on at the shrine. Little did they know, The Order members had been transported through time and space, to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan, sometime around 1600. The head Shinto priest noticed the Order members in the woods, and pointed them out. "Intruders dare pollute this sacred ground with their foul presence?!", the priest said in Japanese, "Oyashiro-sama demands they pay for this offense with their blood!" The Shinto priest and a couple others, including one of the shrine maidens drew katanas, as the rest of the group armed themselves with scythes, natas, axes, hammers, and anything else they could find. The lead Order member fired his M1A rifle, putting a round through the head of the head Shinto priest, killing him. The remaining Onigafuchi villagers charged, weapons in hand, infuriated by the death of their leader. The Order member with the rifle and his fellow, armed with a Beretta Model 92 opened fire. The rifle man fired a second shot, shooting an Onigafuchi villager through the chest, before the round continued and struck down another. The pistol-shooter, meanwhile, shot two more of the Japanese cultists. x25 The Order members kept shooting as fast as they could, cutting down villager after villager. Some of the Onigafuchi villagers fled, they had seen tanegashima muskets before, but never had they seen a musket that could fire multiple shots without reloading. They thought it had to some kind of magic. The rest of them, however, kept charging. By the time they closed the distance with the Order members, there were only about ten left. x10 The Order leader took aim at another Shinto priest with his rifle, this one also with a katana, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. The Order leader tried to protect himself by blocking with the butt of his rifle, but the sword-wielding priest thrust the ceremonial katana foward, into the Order leader's chest, killing him. An Order member armed only with a metal pipe came up behind the katana-wielder that killed their leader as struck hims several times, smashing his head in, before he dropped his pipe and took the man's katana, wielding it rather inexpertly, but well enough to slice open the throat of an axe-wielding cultist. x8 Two Onigafuchi villagers rounded on the pistol-wielding Order member, who was also out of ammo. The Order member dropped his Beretta and drew a meat cleaver, dodging a strike with a hammer and brought the cleaver down on the first Onigafuchi villagers head, then sliced the throat of a kama-wielder before he could strike. x6 Three remaining Onigafuchi villagers rounded on the pistol wielder, only for one of them hear a great roaring sound and to see blood spray everywhere- an Order member had activated a concrete saw and sliced the head of the Onigafuchi villager clean off. The second Onigafuchi villager fled the terrify weapon wielded by the Order member, but he was not retreating. Instead, the threw his ono axe, hitting the Order member in the forehead, Killing him. The three remaining Order members, one armed with a captured katana, and two with cleavers, desparately fought of the Onigafuchi villagers, killing two more of them. x3 One of the Onigafuchi villagers, however, got in a nata strike, slicing off the arm of a cleaver-wielder and them splitting his skull , as the other three Onigafuchi villagers forced the two Order members to retreat. Order members came upon their fallen ally, who carried the saw, and one of them picked it up with the other, armed with the captured katana, defended the other while he revved the saw. The saw started, and the Order member charged forward and swung it in a horizontal arc, slicing off the heads of two of the Onigafuchi villagers. At the same time, the Order member who captured the katana ran through the last Onigafuchi villager as he turned to retreat. As the last Onigafuchi villager hit the floor, the scenery faded around the Order members, after several seconds changing back to the deserted streets of Silent Hill. The surviving members of the Order were sure of one thing. The Goddess was angry, she demanded a sacrifice.... WINNER: The Order Expert's Opinion The Order won this match in spite of being overwhelmingly outnumbered because, while they did not have enough ammo for their firearms to kill all the villagers, they did have enough to thin out their numbers. That, coupled with their makeshift body armor and the psychological effect of the sound of the gunfire and concrete saws on the Onigafuchi villagers, who had never seen them before, and drove some of them to flee, won this match for The Order. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Cults Category:Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Evil Warriors